


The only one allowed in the Remus Lupin fan club is Sirius Black (unless otherwise specified)

by Nightingalewithatale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Remus is slightly done, Sirius is a sweet idiot but he means well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalewithatale/pseuds/Nightingalewithatale
Summary: Sirius finds out that some students are crushing on our favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's actually pretty ok with it until he's not.





	The only one allowed in the Remus Lupin fan club is Sirius Black (unless otherwise specified)

    Of course, this happened, of course! Sirius thought to himself, sourly, as he stomped down one of the many corridors of Hogwarts, towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Students would be haphazardly filing their way through the doorway soon. Lucky, Sirius’ long, quick strides had gotten him to his destination far earlier than the children. Flinging the doors open, with a rattle of hinges and bang of heavy, dark wood against cold stone, the animagus stalked into the room, bringing with him a chilling look upon his rugged face, effectively lowering the room's temperature by several degrees.

    Remus, sitting at his desk, leafing through today's lesson plan, looking more surprised by the noise, rather than his friend’s abrupt entrance, leveled a disapproving look at the other man. “Must you be so loud?” He scolded, rubbing at his forehead and pinching his nose. Sirius glided forward, robe billowing behind him, chastised, but proud and confident, nevertheless. “I'm sorry, love.” Carding his hands though the other man’s hair, Sirius leaned down, inhaling the scent of tea, chocolate, forest, and, of course, himself. Heaven. “We need to talk about something, Remmy.”

Feeling his partner tense slightly, Sirius, massaging the other man’s shoulders, continued.

“The students....they’re...They like you.”

Remus raised his eyebrows tilting his head back slightly to make eye contact. “I had hoped they would, Siri.”

“No, no, they _like_ you.”

“I don't understand.”

“Remus. They **_like_** you.”

    The werewolf sighed, patting the hand on his left shoulder with his own, warm hand. “Yes, Sirius, repeating the same words over and over again will help me understand you better.”

    Growling in frustration, the animagus paced in the little space behind Remus’ chair, one hand curled at his side and the other at his mouth, being chewed on at the nail. Remus turned his chair to face the wall to his left, so that he could face Sirius by turning his neck, ever so slightly. “Remus,” Sirius stopped next to the other man, looking him directly in the eyes. “Some of your students like you more than they ought to.”

There were two beats of tense silence. “Oh.”

“Oh? That's all you have to say?”

Turning back to his desk, Remus shrugged, halfheartedly, opening the discarded textbook to today's lesson. “It's not a big deal, love.”

    “Not a big deal!” Padfoot shouted, quickly apologizing once he realized he had hurt his friend's sensitive ears. “Of course, it's a big deal.” He grumbled in a quieter tone.

   Turning to fully face his partner, Remus stood, nodded towards his small office, then proceed to speak as they climbed the stairs. “Pads, you remember what it was like to be a child. Crushes come and go.”

    “Not for me. You were my first and only….I only dated those girls because I thought you didn't like me.” Sirius grumbled, crossing his arms, pouting slightly.

    “You're a special case, dearest.” Bending down behind his desk, Remus opened the bottom most drawer of his desk. From there, he extracted another book and a small wooden box, filled with threads, needles, and extra buttons. Remus had always preferred fixing his clothing manually, if he had the time, instead of using magic. “You thought I didn't like you? Darling, you know how skittish I used to be.” Placing the book on the desk and the box in the drawer once more, he stood, too quickly. As he swayed from the head rush, Sirius steadied him. “Don't be jealous, Sirius. I only have eyes for you.”

    “When I was in Azkaban one of the only things I could think about was you, moving on to...someone better, someone who could give you the world. ” Sirius was surprised that tears brimmed his own eyes. It had been years since he was officially released from Azkaban, and had thought about his time there. Oh, Merlin, Harry had barely been two years old at the time of his unlikely escape. Luckly, a year later, name cleared and adoption finalized, Sirius had moved in with Remus. Both were offered teaching jobs at Hogwarts no more than 3 month later. "It's alright now, love. You're here. I'm here. Together. I'm not going anywhere. I love you.” Pressing their foreheads together, Remus smiled, a real, genuine smile.

“I love you, too, Remus.” Sirius paused, mumbling. “I'm not jealous. As if I could be jealous of whelpish little kids.”

    Upon hearing the third year students clamour into the classroom and into their seats, Sirius growled, irritated that the children had interrupted their alone time. Though, now that he thought about it, he should be used to it by now. Harry had a knack for bursting in on them at the most inopportune times, just like James. Remus laughed, pulling away. “Don't worry, Professor Black, we'll pick up from where we left off, tonight.” With a light squeeze to his partner's hand, Remus planted a soft kiss on his check.

    A shiver running up his spine, Sirius groaned, almost forgetting the reason for this conversation. “Oh, love, we've got to try that one out.” Adjusting his tie, Remus cleared his throat, a light blush dusting his face as he stepped towards the door. “Later, dear. We've a class to teach.” Peering through the doorway, Remus spotted Draco Malfoy attempting to get an unaware Harry’s attention by irritating him. So oblivious. Rolling his eyes internally, Remus thought to himself, Just like James. Never sees what's right in front of him. Come to think of it, Sirius is like that, too.

   Stepping off the cold, hard stairs, Sirius in his wake, Remus called, “Alright. Settle down, everyone. If we get through this lesson, there'll be no homework tonight.” All of the students let out a volley of cheers and claps.

* * *

“Yeah, Lupin’s so cute, don't you think?”

    Hiding behind a pillar in the courtyard, Sirius paused, listening to the chatter of the group of students, a combination of boys and girls, ranging from fifteen to seventeen years of age. He had a sneaking suspicion that the younger years, such as the third years, spoke of his partner in the same light, but only in the privacy of their dorms, and out of earshot of his little godson.

“Oh, the cutest!” One Hufflepuff girl squealed, giddily. “He looks so adorable in his worn out jumpers and he's so smart. I bet he's the sweetest guy that's ever lived.”

Sirius agreed with the Ravenclaw’s claims, wholeheartedly, except around the full. Remus had been known to go out of his way to pick a fight, especially with Sirius.

“And he always has chocolate. That's a bonus.” One of the younger Slytherin boys chimed in.

“And his scars are super sexy!” Another boy added, excitedly, a Ravenclaw.

Sirius nodded to himself.

    “He has such a nice ass.” One gryffindor boy commented, arms crossed, sullenly. There was a moment of silence as the group imagined their teacher, walking down the corridors in his regular clothes, rather than the loose school robes he was required to wear while teaching, as he tiredly, yet happily greeted the students he passed. Sirius smiled, remembering the feeling of said ass in his hands, not two hours ago. Jumping out from his hiding spot, he dashed over to the group. “You have no idea.” He commented, making their faces twist into embarrassed horror.

“Professor Black! We had no idea that-”

“That I was over there, yeah.” He waved his hand, dismissively.

“We're so sorry!” A seventh year girl screeched.

“Relax, I'm not angry. My Remmy really needed this.” At their confused expressions, he clarified.

“Confidence booster.”

    He gifted them with a blinding smile and two thumbs up, took a few steps away from them, then turned on his heels, menacingly, glaring at them with his scariest “I've been in Azkaban. Fear me.” look. “But if any of you so much as think about Professor Lupin in any sexual context, I will know, and the consequences of your actions will be very harsh.” Turning in the opposite direction of the horrified students, Sirius sauntered away, feeling as if he had conquered a small nation, singled handedly.

* * *

    Remus, rubbing his eyes with a sigh, looked absolutely precious when he was irritated, Sirius commented, offhandedly to himself. Crossing his arms over his chest, Sirius tilted his chair back with a single foot, one leg over the other. “I don't understand the problem, Dumbledore. I was only defending my mate.”

    With an amused twinkle in his eye, the headmaster smiled kindly, folding his hands on his desk. “Yes, you were, but that's not what we are here to discuss. You encouraged several students to continue discussing Mr. Lupin in an inappropriate light.” McGonagall, who stood behind both Sirius and Remus, attempted to suppress a laugh with her hand. Remus tossed a glare at his dark haired mate, who seemed to ignore it. Instead, he preened under the direct attention. “Then I threatened them. I'm allowed to do that, as Remus’ mate, but not as a teacher. I understand that.” Sirius set his chair back on all four legs.

    “You're insufferable.” Remus tsked, head in his hands, elbows supported by his knees.  
Sirius barked a laugh. “That's not what you said last night, lovey.” He sing songed.  
At Remus turning a dark shade of crimson, Dumbledore and McGonagall let out a boisterous laugh.

    “I see some things never change.” The women commented, reminiscing about the times when Sirius would openly flirt with Remus, rather loudly, in and out of her classroom and detention. McGonagall smiled to herself, remembering the time in the Marauders’ sixth year when Remus openly flirted back, rather than laugh or ignore his friend. Sirius had been so flustered, he knocked over his well of ink, making a beautiful mess.

   With a well hidden smirk, Dumbledore remarked professionally. “In order for you to get this mischievousness out of your system, I'm granting both you and Remus the week off.” Sirius whooped, happily, jumping out of his chair. Ruffling his feathers as he flapped his wings, the Phoenix near the edge of the room squawked loudly at the noise.

Eyebrows scrunching together, Remus asked, disbelievingly, raising his head from his hands. “You're rewarding him?”

    “Mr. Lupin, it is the full moon this week. We fully expected for him to use the sticking charm to keep you in bed, in order to force you to rest. We feel this is the best solution, at least for this month. You know, adjustment period and all.” McGonagall reassured the amber haired man referring to the beginning of the school year as she patted his shoulder. Remus nodded, tiredly, muttering. “How did you know he did that before?” .

    “That's a great idea, Minne!” Sirius gave her a kiss on the cheek, pulling Remus up from his chair by the hand. Wrapping his arm around his waist, tugging him to his side, Sirius announced with a dramatic flourish as they exited. “Thanks, Albus. I owe you one!”

Remus never looked so mortified in all his life as he heard two loud, kind-hearted laughs ringing from the top of the stairs.


End file.
